Wally Falls Out Of A Tree
by BitterRedemption
Summary: Short birdflash drabble I whipped up in a hour.


There are times when you really love your boyfriend, but right now isn't one of them. Right now, his ginger ass is quite literally stuck up a tree, and he can't get down.

You have been dating the aforementioned ginger for almost a year now, and he has done a good number of stupid things, but this, this just took the cake for the pure clichéd-ness of it.

"Come on Rob, get me down!" He is trying (and failing) to get his belt unstuck from the branch that claimed it without losing his handhold and falling gracefully on his face. How he got up the tree in the part of it with the fewest branches possible _and_ got his belt hooked on one, you, with all your deduction skills, will never know.

_Thunk_.

You are about to laugh when you notice he fell flat on his back _and he's not moving, he is completely still, why hasn't he gotten up, he looks just like they did._ In under twenty seconds your hands are shaking, eyes watering, and are in a full-fledged panic attack. You can't help it, so close to the anniversary. It was only a few days ago you were both in your bedroom the memories flashing before your eyes.

"-obin. Rob. Robin. Dick! Rob are you alright?" You are vaguely aware of someone shaking you and you blink. A rush of air and suddenly you are inside the empty Allen home. As you slowly surface from your not-mental breakdown you notice strong arms around you and butterfly kisses all over your neck and shoulder. As your heart slows down you move your head to the side to give him better access.

Wally pulled back as much as he could with you situated in his lap. "You ok? Do you need me to call someone, I mean I know it's really soonandIdidn'tmeantofallitjusthappenedandI'mreally reallysorryRob-"

You shift up and press your lips to his silencing him. You pulled back just long enough to smile before moving back in. It started chaste and light, but you started to get bored and decided to deepen it. Wally obviously wasn't expecting it as his lips parted easily to your tongue. You always enjoyed exploring his mouth, even if you knew every crevice of it by heart. Though it never tasted the same.

Today it tasted like the soft serve black-raspberry ice cream the both of you had shared (in the great big bowl intended for a party of six or more, of course). He was quick to respond though, quick movements complementing your own slow deliberate ones. You pushed him on his back and threaded your hands through his curls, never releasing his mouth.

His hands were still innocently placed on your lower back has you straddled him, and you really kinda wanted them a little lower. You tugged a little on his hair, hopping that he might get the idea as you put more heat in the kiss. He moans, but doesn't move his hands. You move away from his mouth, kissing down his neck to the perfect spot that never fails at making him moan.

And moan he does. You suck and nip, trying to get him to understand where you want to lead this afternoon, but no, his hands stay perfectly innocently placed. Deciding to play a little dirtier you move up to his ear with your mouth and move your hands to crawl up his shirt when he grabs you wrists.

You pull back confused. "What Wally?" His face is flushed and he is deep breathing.

"Heh- I probably should have told you this earlier" he sits up forcing you to as well. His hands release yours and one goes to scratch at the back of his head. You wrap your arms around his neck and no you are not pouting. "Last week while I was over Bats kinda cornered me." He swallowed hard. "The short version is that he said I need to keep my hands above the utility belt."

"Seriously? He- damn it." You realize he knows everything and he probably started to notice how your, err- physical relationship was progressing now that the world wasn't ending.

You would say that he would never know, but he would. You slip out of Wally's lap and on to the couch next to him. No you are not pouting.

"Look Rob, it's not that I don't want to, but the threat-"

"Yeah I know. Why don't we settle for a chick-flick on TV?"

"Love you."

"Love you too Wally."


End file.
